Merry, Jazzy Christmas, Ironhide
by CallMeOptimus
Summary: It's Christmas time and Julia asks good old Ironhide if he can take her to pick up a Christmas tree. But what happens when they argue? Julia will meet up with a stranger that helps her through it. Does Ironhide know him...? Ironhide/OC One-Shot


Woo! Tomorrow's Christmas! But for some of you lucky people, it's already Christmas for you! So...Happy Christmas anyways to all of you!

So like I said, I made a small (not really) Christmas one-shot with Ironhide. So yes, I'm using my Julia from my Ironhide story. (Sounds a bit weird, but okay.)

I apologize if this one-shot...doesn't make any sense, or just plain sucks. I've been sick for the past few days and I haven't been 100%.

Sorry if the title...sucks too. It had to tie in with the story, y'know?

The idea kinda was born when I saw a lot of trucks, wearing these little reindeer antler things. I couldn't help but think of Ironhide.

I don't own Transformers. I do own Julia, and the plot.

* * *

It was a few days before, the omega of all holidays, Christmas.

A certain truck was sitting outside in a shed, watching over the Lennox residence.

"The joy of weird earth weather…" Ironhide scoffed as he watched white flakes hit the frosted covered ground. Thank Primus that Julia had gotten this shed for him. She called it an 'early Christmas' present. He had recently found out what this 'Christmas' was. But either way, he was thankful that she got it before it started 'snowing'.

His gazed turned over towards the figure walking out of the house.

"Good morning, Julia." Ironhide greeted in his usual gruff tone. Julia walked up to him, with a chattering teeth smile. She bundled herself up with fleece cap, a few layers of clothes, including a thick jacket, gloves, jeans, boots, and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her cheeks were slightly pink as her hands were tucked away in her jacket pockets. "Is the cold affecting you that much?" The black truck asked from his observations.

"N-n-no…Ok-k-kay, k-kind of." She stuttered out as her breath was visible in the freezing temperature. "I'm u-usually okay with t-th-the c-cold, b-but _dad_ forgot to t-turn on the h-heater be-before going b-bed last night. S-so the h-house was fr-freezing by the time I w-woke up!" Her teeth clattered every so often as she shivered.

The truck couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before the woman in front of him frowned.

"I-it's n-not funny, Ironhide." She stuttered.

"My apologies, c'mon, jump in. I've got the heater running." Ironhide popped his driver's door open for Julia. She just stood there with a dumbfounded look. "Well? Get in, you're going to freeze yourself into a permanent stasis nap." The truck laugh boomed in the shed, finding the human's response hysterical.

"Oh…Okay." She blinked before scurrying into Ironhide's driver's seat. "Oooh man…" She sighed. "It's warm in here…"

"See? I told you I had to heater running." Ironhide snickered. "What were you doing outside anyways?"

"Hm?" Apparently the temperature had her distracted. "Oh! Well, I just decided to see how you were holding up in this weather, while I was waiting for the house to heat up again." She smiled, with less teeth chattering.

"There is no need to worry about me, this strange earth weather is nothing. Though I am grateful that you provided this shelter for me. I wouldn't be so happy if I were stuck out _there_." Ironhide grunted. "So thank you Julia."

"It's nothing 'Hide. It's just an early Christmas gift, from me to you." Julia smiled as her cheeks slowly started to regain their natural color. "By the way, do you know what today is?"

"I believe it is the day of the week that you humans call a 'Thursday'." The truck replied.

"Yeah, well…besides that." She chuckled. "You promised me that today, you would take me to go get a Christmas tree!"

"Oh, that's right." He tried recalling the time he actually claimed that.

"Oh c'mon 'Hide, dad asked me to get a tree and it's almost Christmas." She frowned and leaned back into the seat.

"Right, right." He sighed. "I suppose I can take you to get this 'Christmas tree'."

"Thanks Ironhide." Julia let a cheerful smile escape her lips.

"Let's go now, before I decide to change my mind." Without any further words spoken, Ironhide started up and drove off into the snow. "So where are we suppose to pick up this tree?"

"Just anywhere that sells reasonable priced Christmas trees." Julia shrugged. "Oh, like there!" She pointed forward.

"Where?" The truck asked as Ironhide abruptly came to a stop. Forgetting about the fragile life form sitting in him, Julia managed to slam her face against his steering wheel.

Ouch.

"Ironhide…" She grumbled as she rubbed her, probably, sore face. "A little heads up next time, please?"

"Me? You first. You could've told me where to go a bit earlier." Ironhide didn't like getting blamed. But he didn't like hurting humans, whether it was on purpose or on accident.

"Well, _sorry_." She rolled her eyes. He could tell that she wasn't too pleased.

"Apology accepted." Ironhide replied bluntly before resuming on heading towards the 'tree' place.

"'Apology accepted'? Aren't you going to tell me sorry?" She asked, while still rubbing her face.

"Why? It was your fault you hit your face on my steering wheel." He grunted a response.

If only he knew what he was getting into.

"_What_?" She hissed. "My fault? Like I can control how fast you freakin' stop!" She explained in a different tone. "The least you could do is say your sorry!"

"I don't see the point. Me accepting _your_ apology is _my_ way of saying sorry." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of the little tree selling business.

"You…Ugh!" She ruffled her hair madly before opening Ironhide's door and jumping out, slamming the door very hard. "You're IMPOSSIBLE! You know what? You can go home! I'll walk back!"

"Oh, and little Miss Temper-Tantrum, how do you suppose on getting home with a tree twice your size?" Ironhide would be raising an optic ridge if he weren't a truck.

"Oh, and Mister It's-Not-My-Fault, why do _you _care about me _now_?" She gave Ironhide the most deadliest glare. Something that could match Ratchet's. Before he could comment on her failure to make up a name, and to reply to her question, she walked off to the store.

"Hey! Julia! Come back here!" She still ignored Ironhide as she walked into the store. "Slag…"

This time, he knew that is _was_ his fault.

-Julia's P.o.V-

"Ugh!" I nearly stomped into the store, listening as Ironhide called out to me. "Why does he have to be so FRUSTRATING!?" Expecting no answer in particular.

"Um, excuse me m'am…May I help you?" A man at the opening of the store called to my attention.

"Oh…Sorry, um." Being a bit flustered, I blushed slightly.

"Yo man, it's alright. Oh excuse me, _lady_." He laughed. It only made me more flustered. "You okay there?"

"Yeah…just a problem. Nothing big." I lied, trying not to make this stranger totally concerned of my frustrated yelling.

"Boyfriend problems, huh?" The tanned man laughed.

"W-what? No!" This time I was telling the truth, Ironhide was everything _but _a boyfriend.

"Whoa! Chill there little lady, no need to get offensive." He laughed again. I frowned at him, getting even more flustered than when I walked into the store. I took a good look at the man. He wore the uniform that all the other workers that worked there wore. He was dark skinned, a slightly scruffy look took over his face, and had blue eyes. He resembled the famous actor, Will Smith…in a way.

Blue eyes…like mine? Weird. It tried looking for a name tag for this stranger, but found none.

"Okay, lemme rephrase it properly, you having guy problems? Like as in, 'guys who happen to be your friend' kind of problem?" He still had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled quickly.

"Well then, pleasure to be of some service to ya, little lady." The strange man put an arm around my shoulder before walking, taking me with him. "By the way, you can jus' call me 'Jazz', cool?"

"Um…Okay, Jazz." I stuttered.

"He's being unreasonable again, isn't he?" This 'Jazz' person said out of no where.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, ya know, your guy friend, he's being unreasonable again, aint he?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Tch, dude hasn't changed a bit…" Jazz gave off a small, and quite sad, smile. His sentence was muttered, but with him being so close, it didn't go unheard.

"What was that?" I just had to ask. It's as if he knew what, or who, I was talking about.

"Huh? Oh, nothin'!" His cheerful smile returned. "So how may I help you, little lady?"

"I just need a Christmas tree. Nothing pricey and something nice." I tried shrugging, but the weight of his arm kept them from doing so.

"One nice, not-so-pricey Christmas tree, comin' right up!" He stated as he dragged me over to the garden section of the store. Which, he was able to help me get the perfect tree. He was rather helpful, and friendly for that matter. He was able to help me pay for my tree.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jazz." I said with a smile.

"Not a problem, Ms. Julia." He commented back with a smile.

Wait, since when did I tell him my name?

Maybe I told him and I forgot. I wouldn't doubt it, I was a forgetful one… So I didn't bother with that topic.

"Oh, before you go, here." Jazz pulled out a random set of reindeer antlers and a matching red 'nose'. It was a set that you put on your vehicles. "This is for him."

"Um…a reindeer set for a car…?" I stared blankly at the set I held in my hands.

"You got it. I'm positive it'll loosen the mood between you two. Besides, he doesn't mean anything he says. That's just the way he was built, y'know? He's stupid, an' I admit it, but he can be kind." Jazz solemnly smiled.

"Um…" Before I could say anything, he continued talking.

"He cares for ya, but he jus' doesn't know how ta show it. But you _can_ teach an old dog, new tricks." He patted my back. "Oh, and tell him it's from 'Jazz', 'kay?"

"Um, sure but…?" I was about to ask him a series of questions before someone called out to me.

"Are you alright, miss?" I turned to face another worker. "You were, talking to yourself…are you okay?" The worker asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, no. I was just talking to-" I turned back around, but Jazz wasn't there. "Jazz…?"

"Who?" The worker asked.

"Jazz, he works here?" I looked back at the worker.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there is no Jazz here. We have a 'Jasmine' though, she's our newest worker, if that's who you're talking about."

This was getting a tad bit weird…

"Oh, sorry, just forget what I said. Oh, wait, can I pay for this?" I held out the reindeer headset.

"But you already paid for it." The worker pointed out as he took a glance at the receipt I held in my hand. Lord behold, I _did_.

"Oh…okay. Then thank you, happy holidays." I muttered before walking off, dragging my tree with me.

I stood near the opening of the store, next to my tree. I sighed, while I saw my visible breath.

"Who was that guy…? And how come he was talking…as if he knew me and Ironhide both?" I asked to myself as I examined the set 'Jazz' had given me. "But either way, I'm stuck here…Maybe I can call Sam and 'Bee…"

"Hey, need a lift?" A gruff voice called out. I failed to notice the truck that was now parked, but still running, in front of me. A tall, muscular, gruff man stood, leaning against the truck.

"'Hide!" I called out, nearly forgetting I was upset at him. Then I pouted, crossed my arms, and looked away. "What are you doing here? I said you could go home."

"Like I would leave you here, idiot." He scoffed, before gripping the top of the tree, and roughly throwing the tree in to the truck bed. "C'mon, get in." He said as he opened the passenger's door.

I really _didn't _want to walk home but…

I walked toward the passenger's side before he grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset, or hurt you." He whispered. "This being nice thing, it's …new to me."

"I can tell." I let out a small chuckle. He released me and looked at me with a small smile.

"So, you don't hate me anymore?"

"Idiot, I didn't start hating you, that's just…the way you were built." I smiled, recalling Jazz's words. Oh! Speaking of Jazz… "Oh, here." I said handing him the reindeer headset.

"…What in Pit's name is this…?" He looked at it weirdly.

"It's a cool little reindeer vehicle set, here." I took it from him, opened it, and quickly 'installed' the antlers on the sides, above the doors, and put the little red nose on the front of his grill.

"Oh slag NO! I look like a complete fool!" He man looked at me in horror.

"No you don't, I think it's pretty cute." I snickered, knowing he probably didn't like hearing that.

"Tch, whatever, let's get going. Before anyone see's me in this." He grumbled before helping my into my seat and then getting in his. "What in Spark's name made you get me this?" Ironhide asked, aiming his question towards the little headset he currently 'wore'.

"Actually, it's not from me, someone named Jazz told me to give it to you." I shrugged.

"What?" He looked at me. "What was his name?"

"Jazz?" I looked at him weirdly.

"A human?" He asked.

"No duh." I rolled my eyes.

".........." He returned his gaze back to the road.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a bit of concern in my tone.

"Nope, nothing." I saw him smile. "Thanks for helping me put it on."

"Um, your welcome?" A moment ago, he wasn't so impressed with the little decorations I had put on him, but now he's okay with it? Strange.

-A week later-

Finally. It was Christmas. I woke up _extra_ early, to wake up my parents. Shoot, I don't care how old I was, Christmas was Christmas. They brought down Anna and both me and her tore away at any presents we had under the now decorated tree. I got a few new video games, new shirts, a hoodie, and a guitar. Anna got some dolls, a playhouse for said dolls, and one of those Easy-Bake ovens. I told my parents thank you, before I got ready, and ran outside.

I hurried over to the shed, where Ironhide was at. It wasn't snowing, but snow still covered the ground in a frosty white layer. Part of Ironhide's grill stuck out of the shed, still containing the little red nose that I had put on him.

"Merry Christmas, Ironhide." I smiled at the truck.

"Ah, Merry Christmas to you too, Julia." The truck replied in a gentle tone.

"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't taken those off yet." I pointed at the antlers mounted on the sides.

"Why would I? If I recall correctly, you said I looked rather 'cute' in them." I could tell he was snickering.

"W-well, I didn't DIRECTLY say that." I could feel my face heat up.

"You implied it, which is close enough." He laughed, which only made my face turn a deeper shade of red. But before I could go into the shed, something caught my eye.

"When did that get there…?" I pointed at the little plant that hung above the shed entrance.

"…What is _that_…?" Ironhide asked.

"You should know, you put it there." I frowned.

"Oh, of course, I absolutely LOVE pinning up little strange plants on my shed." He mocked.

"Well, if you didn't…Dad probably did it." I concluded.

"Your father hasn't been out here since last night, but even so, I don't recall him putting that there."

"Well Mistletoes don't just appear randomly." I crossed my arms.

"Mistletoe…?" The truck repeated the foreign word. Ironhide looked up the word, and found the meaning of the strange little plant. "Wait…so we…?"

"Well, we don't _have _to but…" I blushed, before quickly planting my lips on front of Ironhide's grill. "Merry Christmas, Ironhide." I smiled shyly.

-No One's P.o.V.-

"M-merry…Merry Christmas, Julia." Ironhide stated quietly.

_*Even with you gone, you're still managing to mess around with my life, huh, old friend?* _Ironhide thought inwardly as he looked at the scenery behind Julia. _*Thank you…Jazz. And Merry Christmas.* _

A familiar man sat on the top of the shed's roof, smiling to himself, knowing that the girl and truck didn't know he was there.

"Anytime, Ironhide." He whispered. "Merry Christmas…you two." He man smiled before slowly disappearing.

"Hey, Ironhide, did you hear something?" Julia asked as she looked behind her.

"No." But he did.

"Oh, okay." She shrugged it off.

"Oh, and Julia?"

"Yeah?" She looked at the truck.

"Ever had a snowball fight with an Autobot before?" Julia knew that he'd be smirking.

"…You're on." She laughed before running off. Ironhide quickly projected his Holoform. His Holoform ran after the girl, but stopped before looking at the top of the shed. Finding nothing there, he shook his head and continued to pursue the fleeing woman.

* * *

Cliche, aint it?

I hope most of you got what was happening. If not, here's a short explaination.

Julia an' 'Hide need to get a Christmas tree, something happens, they're mad at one another, Julia pulls a stereotype girl move and walks away from 'Hide, Julia meets up with a strange man who calls himself 'Jazz', Jazz gives her some tips and helps her find her tree, he gives her something to give 'Hide, 'Hide and Julia make piece, Julia gives 'Hide the something from Jazz, 'Hide doesn't like it, Julia tells him who it's from, 'Hide understands and likes it, it's Christmas, Julia and 'Hide are caught under a mysterious misteltoe, Julia kisses 'Hide, Jazz appears on roof top, snowball fight engages, the end.

How many understood that? *Slowly raises hand*

How many didn't? *Puts hand back down*

For those that didn't (By some strange miracle), the strange Will Smith looking Jazz guy, was Autobot Jazz. Y'know, like...'spiritually'. His spirit came back as a person and blah blah blah. Just think about the Christmas story with the Spirit of Christmas past or something. With the Scrouge...guy? The greedy one? Bah-Humbug?

I must sound stupid.

Sorry for the ending...I couldn't think of any way to end it.

But thanks for reading anyways! And Happy Holidays!


End file.
